Two Hearts, One Love
by Stephanelly
Summary: [Complete] What happens when a girl with no memory finds herself herself caught between two brothers? MarySue. For my friend, not me. Rated for language. Yes, I suck at making titles. My first story. XD
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that concerns the manga/anime Naruto, nor do I own Amanda. Amanda's heart is her own, and no one can take that but her true love.

A/N: Okay, so this is a MarySue x Itachi and MarySue x Sasuke. No, I'm not Amanda. I couldn't really care shit about those two. Amanda's my friend, who was so kind as to write me a fan fiction for me. Now, I give her something I thought she would like. Oh, yeah, and so I felt like making a few tweaks here and there. So sue me, I wrote this for Amanda and I don't give jack. XP So, Amanda, this is for you! Never give up on true love, 'cause it always sneaks up and grabs you from behind!

Chapter 1

The girl had no memory. All she could remember was her name. Amanda. The little redhead glanced around to take in her surroundings. She was in a village, a very large village. When she took a closer look at the people passing her by, she noticed something odd. Most of the adults wore strange headbands along with most of the teenagers. If she thought they were strange, they must've thought her stranger.

She continued to wonder where she was and why she was there. 'Well, I'm not going to learn anything just by standing in the middle of the road.' she thought. She walked where most of the others were walking, not wanting to look like an idiot any more than she thought she had.

Though she probably should have been watching where she was walking, rather than staring at the ground.

"Ah! Hey, watch where you're going, will ya?!?" a voice said above her.

Amanda looked up to see who she ran into. He was a somewhere between a boy and a man, yet looked way too handsome to be a teenager. His black hair was spiked in the back, with straight hair in the front and a center part. He wore a big, loose blue shirt, with a huge collar. He didn't look like he would smile a lot, and right now was no exception.

Amanda glared at him. She wasn't in the best of moods, as she didn't even know who she was. "What, it's automatically the girl's fault because you're a guy? You probably had your head hanging too, or else you would've avoided me, jackass." With that said, she turned on her heel and went the other way.

But it didn't seem that he was going to take lip from a chick who storms off after insulting him, because the next thing she knew there was a hand on her arm, holding her back. "Hold on a minute, what did you just call me?" he asked. She wasn't afraid of him, or, if she was, she sure couldn't tell.

"What's the matter? Dumb and deaf?" She really didn't feel like putting up with a cocky bastard at the moment. "I called you a jackass, jerkface."

He stood there and glared at her. "Uchiha Sasuke doesn't let just some random stranger insult him."

"Oh? No one huh? Well, get used to it. I'm not telling you a thing about me, 'cause I don't know a thing about me. Got it?" She focused now on getting out of this Sasuke guy's grip, and didn't see the fear that hit his eyes.

"No, you mean? You can't be…" Now he wasn't gonna let go of her, Hell would have to freeze over first. "Listen, you've got to come with me, quick." His face darted to the shadows of the buildings around him, and within the shade of the trees.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why do I have to go with you all of a sudden? I don't even know you, do I?" Now Amanda was really confused. Wasn't this guy totally pissed at her a couple of minutes ago? 'Freak…' she thought.

"No, you don't know me, but I've heard of you. Listen, unless you want to die, you have to come with me!" He was starting to sound desperate now. He didn't know when… _he_… would spring, waiting to take what was rightfully his.

'Okay. Dying sounds like a bad thing. Still, how do I know I can trust this guy?' Now she was beyond confused. She was just plain lost. "And I should believe you because…?"

Okay. He was back to pissed. "If you die, there's a good chance I won't get what I want!" As soon as he said it, he clasped his hand over his mouth. 'Shit, did I just say that?!?'

By the look on her face, he did.

"Excuse me?" she asked softly.

'Oh crap…' he thought.

"Do I seem like a prostitute to you? Ok, maybe I was, but, if I was, note the keyword there; _IF_, then I'd much rather not be right now, thank you very much." With that said, she gave her arm a huge jerk out of his hand and ran past him

'Dang, I can't let her get away!' he thought. 'Not if I want to find him. I need her for finding him.'

And with a mighty leap, he chased her from the darkness.

(Meanwhile... Somewhere else…)

"Sir, it seems that the girl has gone." a voice said in the shadow of the dimly lit room.

"Fool. I told you to keep an eye on her. I told you she was precious to me, did I not?" another voice answered in the darkness. "Why has she run from me? Did I do something to her?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

At this point, the other man was starting to shake. He knew what would happen if he didn't supply a sufficient answer. "Actually, sir, do you remember that loud 'thunk' we heard in her bedroom earlier this morning?"

"Yes, I don't see where this is going though…" was the reply.

"Well, I believe it's safe to think that she hit her head a bit harder than usual, lost her memory, and has wondered off." Now his knees were shaking like an earthquake. "But, we sent a message to our spies guising themselves as Black Ops in Konoha to capture the girl and bring her back here."

"Good. Then you'll live. For another day longer, anyway…" said the smooth voice.

The other man shuddered again. "Well, I regret to say this, sir…"

The air in the room seemed to change from somewhat tense to so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Your brother has overheard, I'm afraid. It seems he was allowed minor work in the Black Ops." If he was scared before, he was hoping his heart wouldn't burst from pounding so loud.

Silence.

"You will find her before my idiot brother does, you understand, yes?"

"Y-Yes sir!' And he shot out of there like lightning.

The other man strode over to the window across the room. He opened the curtains, but only a crack.

"Soon, my bird, you will sing for me again…"

(Back with the chase…)

"Stupid girl! Get the Hell back here!" yelled Sasuke. He was tired of chasing her. Of course, he thought he would've caught her by now. He didn't think she would be so fast on her feet.

Amanda turned around to face her pursuer while running backwards. "What if I don't feel like it?" she shouted back at him. "Dang, he's so persistent…" she mumbled to herself. She didn't enjoy being chased at the moment.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be angry. "I don't give shit whether you feel like it or not! You get here now!" 'This isn't good.' He thought to himself. 'This girl is my only clue to finding him!' Now he wished he didn't make that comment on how she would die if she didn't go with him, but he thought that would make her think she was if she didn't cooperate with him.

…

(A/N – Me: Hey, Sasuke, don't you remember that stupid comment that somehow managed to slip out even though you had your foot in your mouth?

Sasuke: Sweatdrop I'd rather not think about that right now, thank you very much.

Amanda: Can we get back to the story now? Please?

Me: Oh, yeah, sorry about that readers. Sweatdrop)

"Okay girl, you leave me no choice…" he said softly, so she couldn't hear. Not that she would've heard. She stuck her thumbs in her ears and was making, erm, interesting faces at him.

He reached into his pockets to pull out a type of kunai knife tipped with sleeping potion (A/N Yeah, I made that part up. Don't care here people XP) and aimed for her leg. Amanda had just turned around when she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her leg.

She just ignored the pain and kept running. She didn't know why, but she felt herself going slower. She could hear Sasuke catching up. 'Crap, I can't let him get me!' She kept pushing herself, but eventually, the effect took place and she collapse, asleep.

'Finally, it's about time!' he thought to himself. He went over by the sleeping girl and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. 'Now, we need to get to my place before anyone sees us.'

But, even with his sharp shinobi skills, he didn't notice a pair of eyes lurking in the tree above him…

A/N: Here's chapter 1. Have fun reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the manga/anime Naruto (though it would be so cool if I did ) nor do I own Amanda. Unlike, perhaps, some of you, I don't like keeping my friends in jars.

A/N: Okay. It's me again. I'll tell you again for the people who didn't pay attention last time; I am not Amanda. I am Stephanie. Name Class 101. Since she wrote a fanfic for me, I thought I'd do the same for her. Let's get that through, okay? Okay.

Chapter 2

She woke in a daze. 'I guess this is around what a hangover might feel like…' she thought to herself. Then she wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding furiously, like someone's alarm clock was going off inside her brain.

When she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't. She was bound with a very thick rope around her arms and waist, and around her ankles. Her lungs were still working though. She started her screaming.

"Where the Hell am I?!? Who the Hell tied me up?!? I swear to God, if someone doesn't answer me soon, I'm gonna whack somebody's head off!"

A hand came over her mouth as she continued her cursing. She looked up to see Sasuke, to whom the hand was attached. He had a finger pressed against his lips.

'Oh you arrogant son-of-a-…'

"Listen up, I didn't think you were a kunoichi, and it seems I was right. Now, shut up and listen." He said coldly.

She muffled into his hand, which was still covering her mouth. It went along the lines of, "To Hell to listening to you!"

He continued with his explanation. "You're in my home, I tied you up, and you aren't whacking anyone. Got it?" He was seriously thinking of putting her back to sleep. He could actually put up with her when she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs.

When she seemed to settle down, he removed his hand. As soon as he did, she started screaming again. So, naturally, he put his hand on he mouth again. He was getting annoyed again. Most girls would be overwhelmed that Sasuke was touching them, even if it was just a hand on their mouth. So why was this chick not responding in the same way?

He mentally slapped himself. Like he should care. He just needed her to shut up.

"Listen girl," he told her. "I need you for something." He looked her straight in the eye to make sure she wasn't getting the wrong idea like last time. "I need you to help me find someone."

'And for that you go and tie me up?!?' She was thinking about how best to kill him when she got loose. 'Well, I'm not gonna let him tell me what I have to and not do.'

CHOMP

"ARG!" he yelled. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away. There were huge teeth marks in his palm where he held it against Amanda's mouth.

"Great, now my mouth tastes of jerk…" was the simple reply. "Now, let's back up a minute here. Why the Hell would you need me to find this dude you're looking for?" She really, _really_ didn't like the thought of being a human bloodhound for this creep.

He was surprised she didn't draw blood, it hurt that much. Getting his chakra sucked out of him, he could handle. Getting bit on the palm, well, that was a new experience. "Because you're the only one that's gotten close to him that he hasn't killed."

"… What?" She wasn't believing what she was hearing.

He sighed. Of course, she said it herself. She didn't have her memory. "Do you remember anything before yesterday? Anything at all?"

She had no idea what he was talking about. 'Eh, might as well try…' She scrunched her face in concentration.

җҗҗҗҗ

_They were inside a darkened room. He turned to face her. She couldn't see his face, but knew she could trust him. He stretched his hand to her face. "My dear, I must bid you goodnight. Sleep well…"_

җҗҗҗҗ

Sasuke could see she was trying, but he couldn't tell if she saw anything relating to his target. He needed to know where he was…

"Ugh, my head…" She winced from the pain she brought upon herself. Or maybe it was because she was bound so tightly. Hint hint.

Sasuke took the Author's hint like a good little character should (Bite me.) and undid the ropes. As soon as they released her from their grasp she could feel the blood circulate. But, in this case, it wasn't the ropes that caused the pain in her head. She tried so hard to keep the picture of what she just saw, but the more she tried, the fainter it got. Soon, she couldn't remember a thing about what she saw.

The last thing she remembered before collapsing was falling into Sasuke's outstretched arms.

(Somewhere else…)

"I've grave news, sir." Said the voice by his leader. 'Grave for me, it is, seeing as how I'm the one who has to tell you.' He thought to himself.

"What is it?" the other speaker asked. He showed no emotion in the way he spoke.

"Well, sir, you remember how you told us to get the girl before your brother?" his voice shook with fear.

"Yes, I remember. It only happened yesterday, and I'm not of the age where I forget what happens every other minute."

His spy gulped. This isn't good then. "Well, I regret to say this, but one of our shadows found him taking off with her."

There was a pause.

"Your brains and blood would be everywhere right now, except for the fact I just finished the room for her, and blood stains are so hard to get out nowadays…"

"B-But sir, we also know where the girl i-is! W-We could send someone to kill the boy and bring her back!" He didn't like the thought of his brains being splat against the wall.

The leader took a moment to think about this suggestion. "You will go to where he is, but you will not touch either of them. This may work out to be in my favor after all… Of course, make sure you are not seen. If you are, I will not hesitate again."

His spy mentally sighed. He had been spared… For now…

"Also, when you go out, bring back a light bulb. I'm tired of the Author using dialogue to describe our situation." said his leader.

"Right sir, how many watt does the light fixture take again?"

"40."

(A/N- Me: Thanks a lot, you totally killed the mood here. Jerk.

Mysterious voice: I'm quite tired of 'this voice and that voice.' I would like the readers to know how devilishly handsome I am. That, and I've bumped into that stupid coffee table twice, and I'm sick of it.

Me: Whatever…)

And so the shinobi went to the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke and Amanda.

… And to the general store to get the stupid light bulb. Feh…

A/N: Yeah, okay, I like using humor in my stories. P


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. If I did, everyone would die by Garra's hand. Phooey… Oh, and I don't own Amanda either. … For obvious reasons, I hope…

A/N: … Once again I am not Amanda. Let's get that through now people…

Chapter 3

Sasuke looked down at the girl who took residence in his home. Her flame-like hair spilled out over the pillow her head laid on. It had been three days since she tried to remember and collapsed. He was starting to get worried, even if she _was _a total pain in the ass. In fact, he was so worried he sat beside her on his bed and held her hand in his, unaware of what he was doing.

As soon as his hand was wrapped around hers, she gave it a slight squeeze in her sleep. It gave him a kind of jolt, because then he realized what he was doing. He looked down to their holding hands, and blushed. (A/N: That's right, Sasuke blushed. I made him a total pansy! XD) His heart was pounding, and he didn't know why.

He didn't have long to ponder though, because, finally, after three days, she was starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke from her slumber. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away before she could get her bearings. She brought her hand to her head, the previous pain just a dull ache.

"Ugh, I'm tired." She said slowly, her words slurring together.

"How could you be tired? You were sleeping for days straight!" He couldn't help with the yelling. She worried him to death. But when she turned her head to look at him, he saw her eyes start to shine with tears. 'Oh crap, I made her cry!' he thought to himself.

"That's no reason to start yelling at me! I was trying to help you find whoever the Hell you're looking for, didn't I?! I would think you should be more on the grateful side that I tried rather than the grouchy side because I slept for a long time!" she screamed at him. He was such a jerk!

He bit back his tongue, literally, and that hurt. He sighed. "Well, do you remember anything before you collapsed? Anything?" He couldn't allow these… whatever they were feelings to get in the way of his lifelong mission.

Her brow furrowed in concentration, hoping she could recall what she saw days ago. She shook her head slightly. "I remember seeing something, but I can't remember what I saw." she said sadly. She knew that he really needed whatever memories she had… that he… um… needed. Yeah…

Sasuke sighed again. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Amanda could see how much he wanted to find this dude he was looking for. She felt kind of bad seeing him so depressed. Not really bad, she was still mad that he started yelling at her. But, still, she felt a little bit bad.

She whispered, as quiet as she could hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry."

His ears could pick up the sound of her voice though. It had a clear tone, like bells. "Bah, it's not your fault." he said to her. He really didn't want to see her on the verge of tears again.

She hung her head down. She wasn't believing him, she still thought it was her fault.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt this immense shudder run down her back. It felt almost like someone was watching her every move, and it was creeping her out. She shot her head around to look outside Sasuke's window, but saw nothing but the usual hustle and bustle. 'Just my imagination, I guess…' Still, she couldn't help getting this feeling, and it scared her silly.

(Outside the window… Dun dun dun duh…)

'That was too close for comfort.' thought Hideki. (A/N: Finally, we know one of the ninja's names! XD) 'The girl has sharp senses, best be careful from now on.' What was most perplexing to Hideki was that the boy didn't notice him at all during the days he watched. Most perplexing indeed…

(Back inside Sasuke's bedroom…)

He wondered why she had just whipped her head around. It wasn't like there was something the matter outside, was there? Her beautiful blue-grey eyes… arg, what was he thinking? Her eyes held an essence of fear. There, that's better. His eyes darted to the window, but he saw nothing there. 'She must be paranoid.' he thought.

"Well, you must be hungry." he said, breaking the silence. "C'mon, I can make you something if you want."

As if on cue, her stomach made a slight growl.

"Erm, yeah, I guess I am hungry." she said sheepishly.

She got out of his comfy bed and followed him to the kitchen. It was very, very, neat. You wouldn't know a teenager boy lived here because it was so clean.

'Geez, this guy has got to get out more…' she thought to herself.

Sasuke made a simple meal of omelets and rice, but it was a good meal. Amanda's hunger had stopped.

"Now, I've a question for you…" said Sasuke. He was to a business-like tone.

'Crap…' she hoped that he wasn't going to ask her to try and remember anything about her past for awhile.

"I want to know what in the world happened in the bedroom. Why in the world did you start flinching all of a sudden?" It probably didn't mean anything good.

"Well, actually, I had a really weird feeling." Her answer came out in a whisper.

"What?!" 'No good, no good, no good!' He flew up the stairs and opened the bedroom window. A tap on the shoulder startled him.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong here?" Amanda's voice came out in a timid squeak. Her whole body had started to shake when she saw Sasuke run up the stairs in a panicked frenzy.

He didn't answer at first, wondering how best to tell her this would be trouble if he couldn't even sense the chakra of a spy that could be lurking anywhere. But when he turned around to tell her what he had finally formed in his mind to say, her face told of fear. He couldn't tell her now, not when she was so fragile.

"It's nothing. Just a little worried, but nothing to fret about." he lied.

Her face went to that of relief. "That's good. I thought we were under attack or something." she said with a smile.

Only Sasuke knew they very well could be at any moment.

A/N: So, I have nothing to say. So, reveiw if you want, but I'm not gonna stop you if you don't. I mean. I won't make you if you don't want to. I mean, you know what? I'm gonna shut up now.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning the manga/anime Naruto. My little brother has the manga. I just steal the books while he's asleep and read them when I feel like it. I don't own Amanda either. And even if I did, I wouldn't admit it. ;)

A/N: Well, here we are in chapter four. Ahem Not Amanda. I don't like Itachi or Sasuke. Even if I did, I wouldn't admit because Amanda would kill me. Have fun with the latest chapter!

Chapter 4

It's been a week since she first passed out. Sasuke let Amanda take the futon and slept in the living room on the floor. When he needed to go shopping for groceries, he would often take her with him. Even if there was a chance they would get spotted. Not that he was worried. If any other man tried to touch even a single strand of hair on her hair on her head, they'd die by his hand.

He loved her. Plain and simple. He knew that since the day they ran into eachother. He remembered those words she said to him. They seemed so long ago…

(Flashback)

"What, it's automatically the girl's fault because you're a guy? You probably had your head hanging too, or else you would've avoided me, jackass."

(End Flashback)

He thought long and hard about those words. In truth, he had held his head high when he walked along the streets that day. It was just that, when his eyes rested on her face, he didn't know what was going on inside him that day, but he wanted to talk to her, to learn about her. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He dropped his eyes to the ground and "accidentally" bumped into her.

The fact, though, that she was Itachi's (A/N: That's right, I said 'Itachi'! Dun dun dun duh…) woman would pose a problem. From what the fake Black Ops said, his elder brother was rather fond of the little red-head. Well, no duh. She must be special to him if he wanted her back so bad.

Still, he didn't know how to keep her away from him. He wasn't going to give her back. He knew he wouldn't let go of her ever since he realized that the feelings he had for her were those of love.

He contemplated his situation while holding her hand as they walked through the streets. She was wearing Ino's old clothes (which Ino was so willing to give when Sasuke asked) being a slightly smaller build than what Ino was.

He would've asked Sakura, since they were ex-teammates and around the same size (not that he was a pervert checking people out), but he remembered hearing something stupid about red-heads not really wearing pink or red.

Amanda looked down to their holding hands. He was doing that a lot lately. Even when he really should've used two hands to do stuff. Like reaching for things on a high shelf.

It was funny. She just gave him a smile because he was taking care of her for the last couple of days. As soon as he saw her smiling face, the item he was holding slipped right out of hand and landed right on his hand.

But it wasn't just that time. It seemed to be that way everytime she smiled. It was weird.

She looked down to their hands again, trying to make sense of it. (A/N: Not that the real Amanda is like that.) They walked back to Sasuke's home in silence, each in their own thoughts.

(Elsewhere…)

Within the newly lit room (Me: You just had to get a light bulb, didn't you?), a young man sat in a big, comfy-looking chair. You know, the one that the villain always seems to be sitting in when the good guy comes bursting through the door into the room to find the bad guy sitting in that chair, petting his white Persian? Anyway, a young man was sitting in this kind of chair. He didn't have the cat though.

He was, to say the least, hot. (Itachi: Told you I was good-looking. Me: Shut up you. Don't make me poke you with my almighty stick again.) Like his younger brother (Itachi: You mean he like me. Me: I said shut up.) he had a centre part and black hair. That's where the similarity ends though.

Because, unlike his brother, he didn't have his hair short and spiked in the back. He had his long and tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black outfit with red clouds embroidered into the fabric. But the most unusual thing about him (Itachi: Unusual?!? How dare you?!? Me: Of, stuff a sock in it will you?) was his eyes. They weren't your usual blue, brown, black or green. They were red. As red as his victims' blood.

He too, was stirring in his thoughts, but on how to get his woman back. He was sure that Sasuke would treat her like how he treated other girls. Just being a complete a total asshole. After he had hurt her so badly, she would be more than willing to get away from that living Hell. It'd be so much easier to welcome her back with open arms than to drag her back home by one.

But, if what Hideki was telling him was true when he came in to give his latest report, Amanda and Sasuke were enjoying each other's company. This wasn't good. She wouldn't be as willing to come back to him.

'What do I do now…?' they all thought at the same time.

A/N: Shorter than usual. Leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto. Once again, I don't own Amanda. I simply don't believe in the slave trade business.

A/N: Well, here we are in chapter 5 already. Oh, and Amanda? Remember how you said we both had guy troubles with the same guy? Well, we're gonna write our fanfics and make him a jealous ass. Agreed? Good.

Also, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had one Hell of a time trying to pry my rough draft of this from one of my classmates in foods class.

Chapter 5

Amanda looked up across the table to glance at Sasuke. She had grown attached to him. She looked back to their walks for shopping for things. He always had his hand clasped around hers, making sure she wouldn't wander off on him. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

He was a hot guy, and she knew it. Every time they went out, she got cold glances from other girls. She would smile smugly at them, knowing they would probably give anything for him to hold their hand.

But she didn't know how he felt about her. She was still just a bloodhound for him, wasn't she? He didn't ask her to try to remember anything after the first time. That's got to mean something, doesn't it? She was so confused…

She sat there, stirring the food he made around her plate. He looked up, noticing she wasn't eating.

"What's the matter? Don't like it?" He was sure that she liked the beef fat noodle last time he made it.

The sound of his voice shot her back to reality. She looked into his beautiful black eyes. They were full of worry.

'Shit, I can't let him suspect anything!' she thought to herself. "No, no, I like it, it's just… it's just… I'm not feeling good, that's all!" She put an arm around her stomach like it was in pain.

In less than a flash, Sasuke was standing beside her. He pressed his lips gingerly to her forehead. She blushed at the bold action.

"You don't feel warm. Maybe you should lie down for a bit." he commanded.

She was still shocked by the little kiss he gave her. "Um, w-why'd you do that?" she stammered.

She looked up to his face and saw sad eyes. Only for a minute though. "It's what my mom used to do. Lips are sensitive to temperature. Perfect when you don't have a thermometer handy." He just left out the part where he was looking for an excuse to kiss her, and that there was a thermometer in the medicine cabinet.

She blushed even harder and started twiddling her thumbs. So, she still was just a bloodhound to him.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Sasuke picked her up bridal-style. He carried to his bedroom and laid her down gently on his futon. She laid there, dumbfounded, expecting him to get up and out. But he just sat there beside her, with a hand on her forehead.

"I'm making sure you don't get sick or anything while you're sleeping." he told her. It was like he was reading her mind.

She looked up at him. She nestled herself beside him and whispered, "Thank you."

And she fell asleep.

---

She woke up a few hours later. She thought that as soon as she fell asleep, Sasuke would get up and leave. She was wrong though. Again. He was lying down beside her, an arm around her waist. He was so close to her. She flipped herself to her side and snuggled into his chest. His scent, it seemed so familiar…

җҗҗ

_They sat before a warm fire, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She never wanted him to let go of her, not now, not ever. The world was perfect when they were together. She felt so safe when he was behind her like that, when he held on to her like she was his most precious possession. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned around to return the favor…_

җҗҗ

Her eyes opened wide. She was expecting the memory to go away like the first time, but it stayed fresh in her mind. It drove her nuts. She didn't see the man's face. But his touch, it was like she could feel him right now, when he held on to her. And the kiss, so soft and sweet, just like Sasuke's moments before.

She knew it wasn't Sasuke in that memory though. When she first saw Sasuke, he didn't know her. Or if he did he was putting a pretty convincing show. He sure didn't seem like her knew her.

She bit her lip. She wanted to know about herself so badly. But, she also wanted to stay with Sasuke. She wasn't sure she wanted to remember her past if it meant she loved someone other than Sasuke. She wiggled a bit in his grip and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. For a little anyway.

His eyes opened slowly, and saw Amanda looking at him. Her face was so close to his, it took everything he had not to stroke her cheek and pull her into a kiss.

He didn't though. He sat upright. "Feeling better?" was all he asked.

Amanda nodded her head.

"Good." He said. He looked out the window. It had been a while since Amanda had first felt someone there. Sasuke still couldn't sense anyone's chakra. It puzzled him. How could someone hide their chakra so well?

He glanced at the clock to take his mind off the mysterious person. They had slept right into the early hours of morning. Might as well start the day earlier than usual.

"I'm going to head downstairs to start breakfast. You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

He was about to head out the door when a hand caught hold of his arm.

Amanda looked up at him and smiled again. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see Sasuke blush and look away. "You're always making meals by yourself. Why don't I help you?" Amanda asked him.

Sasuke looked at her smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself. "Sure, if you really want to." was his reply.

Her smile was so much brighter after he said those words. They held hands as they walked down to the kitchen, both oblivious of the other's feelings.

A/N: Well, chapter 5. Longer than chapter 4. Hopefully you guys like it. I had fun writing this chapter. ... Which is kind of weird, 'cause you can ask anyone who knows me, I'm not the romantic type. Yeah. Rock on readers. Specifically you Amanda. Enjoy and anticipate the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Amanda. The only thing I own is the elf in my closet.

A/N: Okay. Chapter 6. Sorry about the long wait guys, had some problems to iron out. Anyway, enjoy yourselves peoples!

Chapter 6

They went out again along the streets of Konoha, but just for the heck of walking around. They were having a fairly good time. Until they heard squealing behind them.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" They both turned to see a pink-pastel haired girl running toward them. The girl slowed as she approached, giving Amanda one of the coldest glares she had seen so far. Not that Amanda cared. She didn't see any of Sasuke's fangirls living under the same roof as him. "Sasuke, I'm so glad I found you! I was wondering, well…" Instead of finishing her sentence, Sakura gave Amanda another dirty look.

'Ah, I see. Gonna ask him out again, eh bitch? Well, we all know what his answer is going to be. Still, I suppose I don't want to be within range when she blows up.' Amanda turned and walked away from Sakura and Sasuke.

As soon as Sakura thought Amanda far enough away, she continued her question. "So, Sasuke, now that we're alone, I was thinking, about you, and me, and, well, would you like to go out with me?" She spoke fast and blushed furiously at the last part.

'And for that you sent Amanda away?' Sasuke thought to himself. "No. I told you before, I don't care for your type.

And he turned around and left Sakura there, dumbfounded. He started scanning the crowd for the familiar little red-head.

But he couldn't find her.

(With Amanda)

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wander so far…' she thought to herself. She was wandering around areas that didn't seem to be such a friendly place. And she couldn't find her way out, because even though she and Sasuke had often walked through Konoha, she never really paid attention to where they were going.

"Excuse me miss…" a low voice said softly behind her. She spun around quickly to find herself face to face with a twenty-year-old looking man. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would be interested in a job I could offer you."

'I am NOT a prostitute!' "What kind of job?" she asked him.

Hideki smiled. 'This is easier than I thought.' "My employer is looking for a new face to greet guests at his inn, just past the village gates. You'd be great. 'The flame-like girl of the Land of Fire'."

Amanda wasted no time to answer. "Thanks, but no thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me…" 'Freak.' She continued looking for Sasuke.

'Maybe not.' When her back turned to him, he applied a sleep jutsu (A/N: Yeah, I made another thing up. Unless there actually is something like that already in the story. In which case, I haven't read about it yet or just forgotten.) and caught her before she fell.

(With Sasuke, as Amanda collapsed)

'That bastard! What the Hell did he do to her?!?' He couldn't see the guy's face, but he could see that Amanda was being kidnapped. Well, the stranger would have to get through him first. Except for one thing.

"Okay, I want an answer. Why won't you go out with me?" It would seem that Sakura wasn't going to let Sasuke get away from her so easily this time, the way her hand was planted on his arm.

"Let go of me." He said, teeth grinding in frustration. He'd make her let go of him by force, but he didn't believe in hitting girls. He growled. The stranger was getting away!

"Not until you tell me why you won't go out with me, but you'll hang around that floozy!"

Now Sasuke was extremely pissed off. How dare she insult Amanda? She didn't know a thing about her. "Who's the floozy here? Last time I checked, you're the one who acts like a whore being so forward and practically thrusting yourself at me!"

He put his hand on her wrist and forced her fingers off of him. He looked up to see where Amanda and the bastard were.

But they were gone.

(With Hideki and Amanda)

'Thank the gods that pink-haired chick stalled him.' Hideki thought as they made it past the gates. 'Now it'll be harder for Sasuke to find me.' He carried an unconscious Amanda over his shoulder. 'God this little bitch gives me trouble.'

He made quick time, considering the extra weight he had to carry (A/N: Meaning he's usually weak. Not that Amanda's heavy). 'What's so special about her anyway? It's not like she has any special jutsu or anything.'

He pondered in his thoughts as he darted through the forest. It wasn't long until he reached a wide clearing, meaning he was almost there. On the far side of the clearing was a small, dingy hut that no one in their right mind would even bother with a second glance.

To the unknowing eye that is.

Itachi's illusions were getting better and better. First, he makes anyone who approaches think that it's just a run-down shack. Then, it makes them believe it wasn't worth investigating. And he's able to do all of this like Gaara's sand, automatic and not requiring a heck of a lot of chakra. Dang, he's good.

He even put a memory in his minions' minds so that they wouldn't fall prey to the jutsu. Wasn't that sweet of him? (Itachi: Yeah right. If they don't know where I am, how could they serve me? Me: Grr… Pokes Itachi with the almighty stick again. Itachi: Oww… T.T)

Hideki glanced around him. He had the feeling someone was there. 'Must be my imagination.' He performed the hand signs to rid the illusion and was immediately knocked out afterward by Sasuke (A/N: who has to be very good at disappearing to hide in a clearing… O.o).

'That should teach you, asshole.'

He rushed over to Amanda, who was still sleeping soundly. He picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her towards Konoha.

Her face, it looked so peaceful. Sasuke sighed. At least he got to that guy before he tried to do anything nasty to her.

They made it to his house in one piece and unnoticed. He gently placed Amanda on his futon, and snuggled up close beside her. Thinking she couldn't hear him, he quietly whispered to her, "Amanda, I love you." A small smile came across her face. Did she hear him? She was still breathing deeply, so he doubted it. Until she whispered back to him.

"Love you too…"

Sasuke's face turned a deep red. 'It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination. She didn't say that, it's just my imagination.'

He closed his eyes and held her close as sleep came over him. He'll make sense of it in the morning…

A/N: Writers' block, I hate thee...


	7. Chapter 7

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, none of you would never heard of it. Then there wouldn't be as many fanfics, now would there? If I owned Amanda, I wouldn't let any one of you touch her. I'm just selfish and possessive. Meh, it's one of the reasons people love me.

A/N: So I was stuck for a while. So I didn't update this for a while. Shut up, I hate writer's block as much as you do. (Sorry to the people who took the 'shut up' offensively. I'm cranky because of lack of update.) Anyway, there will be a song somewhere in this chapter. I won't tell you when, because I'm winging it right now and I type this later, but it's there. So ha. I'm not even going to tell you what the song is, not until the end that is. Spoils the POV. Anyway, enough of my chatter. Chapter-reading time!

Chapter 7

Sasuke woke up at the usual time this morning. He looked at Amanda, still asleep. It wasn't long until she stirred, however.

"G'morning." She said, a warm, sleepy smile spreading across her face.

He looked at her smile. He knew he had to know if she heard him, or if she remembered what she had said.

"Amanda?"

"Mandy."

"Hn?" He was slightly confused.

"I want you to call me Mandy." was her simple explanation to the question in his expression.

"Oh. Okay. Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, remember last night?" His face reddened, but was lost in the shadows, so she couldn't see.

Her eyes held a question, but her answer was sure. "I don't remember anything past some freak asking me to be greeter-girl at an inn. He seemed like he'd be a persistent bugger. I guess I was wrong. It was weird though. He seemed familiar."

He mentally sighed, not paying attention to her last comment. He was still safe from her knowing. He was just about to get up and make breakfast when he thought of something. 'Why should I be afraid of telling her I love her?'

"Mandy?"

"Déjà vu."

"What?" She really needed to stop messing with his head.

"I could've sworn we already did this." she told him with a muffled giggle.

"Okay. Anyway, there's something I want, _need_, to tell you." 'This is it. No backing out. I AM going to tell her how I feel.'

"M'kay. Let's hear it." Her smile widened as she waited for what Sasuke was going to say.

"You've been with me for a while, and, well, the thing is…" 'Crap!' he thought to himself. 'I can't chicken out. I _won't_ chicken out!'

"The thing is…?" Amanda repeated, wondering why Sasuke just stopped.

Sasuke looked at her and lowered his head to stare at his hands. 'Now or never guy.' "… I love you." he whispered.

"… You just said 'I love you', right?" Amanda asked, sitting up.

A simple nod was Sasuke's response.

Her face reddened. Followed by a leap into his arms which he wasn't expecting. He felt tears soak his shirt. He lifted her face to see why she was crying, and was greeted by a smile.

"I love you too! I was afraid it was all one-sided though, so I didn't tell you." She told him, her smile shining through tears of happiness.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin. It was probably the first time he looked so happy. Then he did something he never expected to do. He leaned his face in close to hers. Their lips met, a sweet and simple kiss. 'She tastes so sweet…' he thought to himself.

When they parted, however, a memory came into Sasuke's mind which ruined the moment. It sent out a warning, and it was something Amanda herself said.

"_It was weird though. He seemed familiar."_

That guy performed some jutsu on her. Sasuke knew he did. He could see the hand signs before he hit a point on her back. Then he made hand signs outside that dingy hut.

But Sasuke couldn't sense any chakra from him. Amanda said he seemed familiar.

'Could he be the one who was watching us?' He looked over to Amanda. He gave her another kiss and told her to go back to sleep while he made breakfast. She gave him another ice-melting smile and lay down on the futon.

Sasuke went down to the kitchen and sat at the table, trying to figure out the enemy's next move.

---

_Another day is going by  
__I'm thinking about you all the time_

Itachi paced back and forth in his room, thinking constantly about one thing; Amanda.

_But you're out there  
__And I'm here waiting_

'This is stupid. She should be here with me! Not with idiot baby brother!'

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
__Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

He had so many things to tell her, it would seem. To tell her about what he was going to ask her before. When he was going to ask her the big question.

_But now you're gone  
__And I can't think straight_

This was all do to careless planning. He never should've let Hideki let Mandy to stay with him. He should've had her back and in his arms right now.

_This could be the one last chance  
__To make you understand_

He needed her to love him again. He needed to make him feel whole again. To fill in the void she knew she treated and cared for.

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh  
__Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
__I'd do anything  
__Just to fall asleep with you  
__Will you remember me?  
__Cuz I know I won't forget you_

This was hard for him. He was here and she wasn't. Life was Hell, and he wished for nothing more than to have Mandy back here with him. He loved her more than life.

_Together we broke all the rules  
__Dreaming of dropping out of school  
__To leave this place  
__And never come back_

He was starting to teach her basic chakra control techniques, and a little hand-to-hand combat. She asked him why one day. He told her that one day he was going to conquer the lands that have done him wrong, and that they were going to rule the richest together. He expected her to hate him then and there, but she told him that as long as they were together, she didn't care. She'd stay with him until the end of time if she could.

_So now maybe after all these years  
__If you miss me have no fear  
__I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

One day, she went wandering a little aways from him while he sat beneath a tree and read. She accidentally came across a band of outsider ninja. They attacked and he could hear her screams of terror. He followed and slaughtered the whole lot of them.

This pesky memories were just making him want her back more. 'Well, there's only one option left I guess. Time to get her myself.'

He knew though, that if it ever came to this, it wouldn't be easy.

"Well, baby brother," he whispered. "It's time to meet one more time. Except I'm taking something that's precious to both of us.

With that said, he turned and walked out the door.

A/N: Okay, sorry guys if it sucks at the end. Anyway, the song, if you haven't figured it out, is 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. Slightly edited, but still the song. Enjoys!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Amanda. You'd be wasting your time suing me anyway. I have no money to sue for.

A/N: Chappie eight people! I am SO sorry about the long wait. Or, maybe I'm not. :Thinks: Yeah, I think I'm sorry about the long wait. I hate not knowing how I want to make the next chapter. So, anyway, Itachi's coming to claim Amanda. How's Sasuke going to react his big brother? Well, I wouldn't know. Not yet anyway.

On another note; I DIDN'T KNOW ITACHI WAS PART OF AN ORGANIZATION CALLED THE AKATSUKI! Crap! My story could've probably been a lot better if I did. Arg!

Sigh I suppose I could make a version two of this when I know everything first hand. T.T And I thought I was so smart…

Chapter 8

Itachi ran through the forest like lightening. Little brother would be so dead when he got his hands on him. He better of not defiled his Mandy!

He slowed to a stop and jumped on a tree branch. He couldn't just rush into things without a plan. It was how he was in this stupid mess in the first place. He couldn't rush into Konoha. He was missing-nin. No, as much as he wanted his Mandy with him again, he had to think this through.

He could send in Hideki to send a challenge letter to Sasuke. No, that won't work. His goal was getting Amanda back, and Sasuke would never ('At least, he better not.') let her come near any danger.

This was difficult. He can't get Sasuke to bring Amanda outside the village gates. He couldn't go in. How was he going to get her back? This was really starting to eat at him.

That's when he heard a rustle in the dense greenery below. 'Well, I'll be damned. What have we here?' Below in the bushes was a Black OP shinobi. 'Heh, look at newbie. Must know I'm somewhere. Just doesn't know where exactly.'

That's when Itachi thought of something. 'Well, I guess I can go in the village gates after all.'

And the poor Black OP shinobi was dead before he could realize a kunai knife had pierced his heart.

Itachi first made sure there were no other shinobi around, then jumped off his branch. He quickly removed the dead ninja's mask and robe and put them both on.

When he was sure he made a convincing Black OP shinobi, he ran in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

---

Mandy was feeling lonely. Sasuke left because he had to go on some mission. She was also mad at the people who sent him on the mission. Not because they did, but because of what kind it was.

'Why do they need a three-man cell to chase after a missing pet?' she thought to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door. 'I guess Ino doesn't know Sasuke's gone yet.' Mandy sighed. Being such a nice person she was, she couldn't just leave Ino out there waiting for Sasuke, even if it did mean she blow up in Mandy's face.

She walked to the door and opened it. But the person in front of her was not Ino.

It was a Black OP shinobi.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" She was very unsure about the person in front of her, she didn't know any ninja and Sasuke never brought any home to visit.

That and those masks creeped her out.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here?" a voice asked behind the mask. The girl shuddered. That voice, she remembered it from somewhere.

She shook her head from side to side while searching her mind for the person the voice belonged to. "He's not here right now, he's out on a mission. Um, if you would give me your name I can tell him you came to find him."

She couldn't see the emotion because of his mask, but under it Itachi was livid. 'He left her here when she can't defend herself?!?' While he fumed on the inside, his voice was calm. "No. Would it be alright if I came in?"

She nodded and stepped to the side so he could enter. He came in and when he heard the door click shut, removed his mask.

When Mandy saw him, it was all she could do not to gasp at the sight of him.

'Now I know for sure I know him!' she screamed inwardly at herself.

Itachi turned and looked at her. 'I must've got a reaction of some sort. Perhaps she _does_ remember something.' "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Itachi."

(Flashback)

She was shivering furiously under the heavy blankets on top of her. A cool hand placed itself on her forehead calmed her and she stopped her shaking.

"I have men out gathering herbs for your fever. Just a little bit longer and it will all go away." A voice said.

She sighed under his touch. "Thank you."

She heard a light chuckle. "Well, I can't stand to see my flower suffering now can I?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and a ninja came in. "Sir, the herbs you asked for."

Itachi stood up and took them from the man. "Good. Dismissed." The shinobi nodded and backed out of the room.

He turned back to Mandy and mixed the herbs with a cup of water. He helped her sit up and held the glass to her lips. "It may not taste great, but it will help your fever and help you sleep."

Mandy nodded and braced herself for the taste that would come. She gulped down the contents along with another few glasses of water for the aftertaste. Almost immediately sleep was threatening to close the lids over her eyes.

He gently pushed her down. "Rest."

And she drifted off into a deep slumber.

(End Flashback)

Itachi looked at her face. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over, like she was thinking about something (A/N: That's usually me, not her XD). He walked over to her slowly and shook her softly.

Instantly she came back to her surroundings. "S-Sorry about that!" she said quickly when she realized she had just been ignoring her guest.

Itachi let a small smile creep across his handsome face. She was remembering, that much he could tell. "Pardon me for asking since we don't know each other so well, but would you like to come for a walk with me?"

Mandy looked up at him. The feeling in her gut didn't object, so…

"I'd love to." She said, smiling.

Itachi nodded and put his mask back on, and walked with her out the door.

A/N: I figured that would be a good place to end the chapter. Now squirm! XD Sorry again for the late update. T.T


	9. Chapter 9

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! … Wait, no I don't. T.T I own Mandy! … Wait, don't own her either. T.T

A/N: … I like pancakes…

Chapter 9

Sasuke walked back to his home at a slow pace. 'I swear, if the fat chick can't keep her cat from running away, my next assassination target is her.' He grew tired of chasing Tiger around.

When he reached his door he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door. He turned the knob and stepped through the doorway. "I'm home." he called out into the house.

Silence greeted him. He searched the house, but couldn't find a trace of his red-head. Panic overcame him.

He rushed back outside to look for her. The worst thoughts came to mind. What if Itachi found out where she was? What if he already had her? What if he was already making her forget about him as he searched? Or maybe he was punishing her for running from him?

He shook his head. Too many 'what if's'. And if he _was_ hurting her…

Well, then Itachi would have to answer to him.

---

Mandy was enjoying Itachi's company. He didn't talk a lot while they were in the village, but once they passed the gates he removed his mask and they had pleasant conversations.

She couldn't help but think she should know him from somewhere though. And the man in the memory looked a lot like him. "Itachi-san?"

"Hn?" He hated her use of the honorific, but, since she didn't remember him completely, he didn't blame her for it.

"I'm sorry, but I do think I know you from somewhere. You just seem so… familiar…" The last part came out in a whisper.

Itachi grinned. 'Perhaps she does recognize me then!' While he did a mental happy dance, he said calmly, "We do know each other, actually."

She looked up at him confused. "Why did you say we didn't then?"

"You don't have your memory, do you?" She looked surprised. "The way your eyes glaze over, the way you apologize for saying you think you know me, it's fairly obvious. And I didn't want to scare you before, so I kept my mouth shut."

"Oh." She rested her eyes on the ground as they walked through the forest. Keeping her gaze on the forest floor, she asked him, "Do you know about my past then?"

"You could say that."

"Um, could you tell me about it?" She wanted to know more about the man who crept into her memories, and something told her she could trust what Itachi said.

"Well, what do you know about yourself so far?" now his inner self was threatening to burst out of his chest with the cartwheels it was doing.

"Only my name really. But I keep having these memories pop into my head. And they mostly consist of a man. Actually," she drew her eyes to Itachi's face, "he looked a lot like you."

"I see." He was trying so hard to keep his voice as calm as possible. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

"Who is that man?"

"… Me."

---

After running and asking people, Sasuke learned two things. First; Mandy wandered outside the village gates. Second; she wandered out with a Black OP shinobi.

Well, someone who looked like one anyway.

He grew frustrated in his situation. Why would she go anywhere with anyone other than him? She didn't know anybody else in the village, let alone someone a part of ANBU. But from what the people were telling him, she wasn't exactly putting up a struggle when they saw her.

'What the Hell is going on?!?' he thought as he ran through the forest.

---

"That man, was you?" 'Well, that would explain why he looked so much like him.'

Itachi nodded. "You and I are… special… to each other. You have been living with me for quite a while now."

"Oh." She couldn't help giving him a simple reply. This was a fairly large lump for her to swallow. "So you're the one Sasuke's looking for?" This must've been the person that Sasuke wanted her to find.

"I am his older brother." This got a slight gasp from Mandy. "He's out to kill me." His shinobi senses picked up a signature chakra headed toward them, and fast. 'Heh, so worried is he he's not even bothering to hide his chakra. Baby brother you are a fool.' He looked toward Mandy, still in shock of what she had heard. He told her quickly, "Someone is on their way to strike me dead right now, actually, and they may not spare you either." He held out his hand. "Shall we go?" He said it as if they were going to a school dance or something.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. But, when she looked at his face, they showed sincerity. She slowly placed her hand in his, and Itachi picked her up bridal style.

And in a shot both he and Mandy were gone.

A/N: Know what I love about making fanfictions? I can bend the characters according to how I please because I already said hey aren't mine! Ha ha ha ha! Dance my little puppets, dance!!!

Yang: Someone get the strait jacket, Steph's gone nuts again.

Yin: On it.

Noooooooooooooooooo! DX Not the squishy room again!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every single time?  
_Yin and Yang: YES!!!_

Sigh I don't own Naruto, I don't own Amanda, and I really wish I didn't own these two either.

A/N: Yay! Double digit chapter! This is the first story that made it into the double digits!  
_Yang: … It's also the first story you made that's any good.  
_Yin! Yang's being mean again! Cries  
_Yin: There there. Have a cookie  
_Cookie! X3

Okay, I really should've done the whole 'thank the reviewers' thing, well, a long time ago. But I'm a lazy bum, and I got only four reviews. Wait, seven, five of which are from Itachilova101. Anyway, thanks to Itachilova101, uchiha hikari, Illandrial, and Kakashi's Kutie. Yeah, you guys were _long_ overdue for a thank you, but you know it's there and how much I appreciate them.

Also, thank you to the people who added this to their favorites and story alerts! You know who you are, and now so do I! … Yeah, I only found the 'Stats' button a little while ago… ;

Chapter 10

It wasn't long until they reached the shack Hideki tried to drag Mandy into just days before. Itachi gently set her on her feet and proceeded with the hand seals to rid the illusion. When the jutsu disappeared, Mandy could only stare in awe.

A mansion stood where the grubby little shack used to be. It was truly stupendous, as one would expect a mansion to be.

She wasn't given long to gawk though, because the next thing she knew, she was off her feet and carried by Itachi, who was running toward the mansion. He quickly kicked the door open (seeing as how both his hands were full) and set the girl on her feet again.

"Well, I do believe we gave them the slip. At least, for a little while anyway." he said with a backwards glance over his shoulder.

Mandy took in her surroundings. If she thought the outside was beautiful, the interior was exquisite! Paintings adorned the walls, but one really caught her attention.

It was her. In a sea green kimono, light pink flower petals on the shoulder. And standing right behind her was Itachi, one hand on her shoulder and one hand on the dark green fabric of her sash. His smile was so bright.

And then it happened. An impossible amount of memories started flashing before her eyes, most of them consisting of Itachi. They blinded her with their fast movements, they didn't seem to have any coherence at all.

Her feet seemed to have gotten a will of their own, and took her up the stairs and down a hallway. She passed a couple of doors, unaware that Itachi was following with mile curiosity. 'Just a few more doors…' she thought to herself. A few more doors to what though, she wasn't too sure yet.

At the end of the hallway was a light blue door, which Mandy stopped in front of. _This_ was the door she was looking for. She placed her shaking hand on the knob and turned, not sure about what she was expecting. Opening the door, she gasped and held and held her breath.

It was her room. She knew that for certain. From the four poster bed to the dressers that held clothes that held clothes she knew was hers. Itachi grasped her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Do you remember?" he asked softly.

'Do I remember?' she thought to herself. There was so much she remembered now. Itachi and her sitting under the trees reading, Itachi telling her about his latest plans to help himself get stronger. Both of them being together.

But she remembered other things too. She remembered Sasuke and her shopping together, Sasuke dropping things on his head when he looked at her, Sasuke turning down protecting her from the glares of other girls. Sasuke telling her he loved her, and her telling him that she felt the same.

She bit her lip. What's a girl supposed to do when she's caught between two brothers?

---

Sasuke knew she was close. The feeling in his gut told him she was around somewhere.

Not too long later, he came across the clearing where he saw that creep carrying Mandy. He made hand signs here, didn't he? Sasuke fought to recall the hand signs he made. Bird, Dog, and Horse, wasn't it? He proceeded with the hand signs, making them over and over. Not long after, a shift in the air before him. What was once a shack stood a mansion beyond his imagination.

Sasuke looked at it, his jaw dropping. After all of two seconds, however, a thought came into his head. 'Itachi's illusion jutsus!'

And where Itachi is, he's sure to find Mandy.

Sasuke wasted no time rushing inside.

---

Mandy's thoughts came back to her when a sudden noise echoed from the foyer. 'Phew, saved by the… broken door?'

Yes, the door was, indeed, broken. Smoke floated as a figure stood in all the debris. Sasuke should really learn to control his chakra when he's trying to knock something down, rather than trying to blow a hole in the wall.

Her first instinct was to tell Sasuke to run, to for cover, but too late. Itachi already had him pinned against the wall, hand on his throat and chakra pulsing in the other.

Itachi's lips curled into a smirk as he held his brother. "Well, how are you baby brother? What brings a rat like you here?" He knew very well why, but it was so much fun watching Sasuke squirm under his grip.

Sasuke struggled against his brother's hold. He managed to wheeze out a few words. "Bastard. Why'd you take her?"

Itachi whispered softly, "Because she was _mine_ in the first place, brat."

Sasuke glared at his older brother, and his hand slid to the weapon holder on his leg. 'She won't be for long then.' And he aimed the kunai for his brother's heart.

---

Mandy stood on the other end of the foyer, eyes wide in horror. 'They're going to try and kill each other!' she screamed inside her head. How could she make them stop?

'Why are they even fighting in the first place? They're brothers for God's sake!'

She drew in a strangled breath and saw a kunai slip from its holder into Sasuke's hand, out of Itachi's sight, poised to kill. A shudder ran through her body, and she saw the weapon head straight to Itachi's heart.

Suddenly, it was like time froze itself so that she could see everything happen in slow motion. The thrust of the kunai, ready to plunge itself into human flesh. The look of shock on Itachi's face when he realized too late the weapon ready to kill him. The look of triumph on Sasuke's face when he saw the hopelessness on his big brother's usually calm face. It was all too much to bear for her.

And she with speed she didn't know she had, she placed herself in between Itachi and the kunai.

A/N: Oh by the gods this is extremely short! I'm so sorry, but I had to leave it somewhere, and since I'm winging it now rather than writing, this seemed like the best place to stop! I'm sorry guys, please don't hate me! T.T

:Sigh: Well, anyway, I'm kind of sad to say that there may only be another chapter after this. Maybe two. I'm not sure, but I'm going to get started on it… Now!


	11. Chapter 11

Two Hearts, One Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Yadda yadda Naruto blah blah Mandy.

A/N: Hm, I left you all at such a cliffy at such a short chapter, didn't I? And it took me forever to update it to boot. Have some cookies and not hate me! Well, this one has quite a bit of… something… in it. I can't think of a word right now. Suspense? No, that's not it. An interesting climax? No, that's not right either. Ah, you'll figure it out when you read it.

And thank you to Kakshi's Kutie and uchiha hikari for the reviews. Means a lot to such a horrible writer like me.

P.S. Yea, Kutie? Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than a mistake on my part for me to get mad. I noticed I never really mentioned that in my reply. c8;

Chapter 11

Pain and warm fluid trickled down her side to soak her clothes. She looked down to see her shirt soaked with blood. Her blood. Deep and red, it burst forth from the wound Sasuke himself unintentionally set upon her. On act of instinct, she pressed her hand against the flesh to try and keep the sea of red flowing any easier.

Itachi dropped his brother in surprise, his eyes following the blood's journey to the floor, where it pooled at their feet.

Sasuke looked at Mandy's face, and saw nothing but pain as her life came gushing out.

She felt her knees go weak, she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Slowly, she slid to the floor, still clutching her side. Immediately, Itachi knelt beside and placed his hand on the wound as well. "Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

A weak smile played across her face. Her breath was labored as she spoke. "Because, I remember. I remember you, and I remember me. I remember _us_."

Sasuke snapped out of a shocked stage and figured out what was going to happen if he didn't do something. "Mandy, you can't trust him. Let me kill him now, while we're both still alive."

Itachi glared at him. "What do you mean she can't trust me? _You're_ the one who left her there all by herself at your place."

"That's none of your concern, _brother_, now, hand her over so that she can come back with me. Or do you plan to die first?" The venom in his voice was thick as he spoke.

Itachi made no inclination that he spoke as he proceeded to place an arm under Mandy's knees and the other behind her back. Mandy let him as she felt her eyes grow heavy with exhaustion from blood loss.

Sasuke lunged after his brother, his movements easy to read as concern clouded his judgement. Itachi went to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping an angry Sasuke. He quickly stood up and tried a second time, only to be dodged again.

A small whisper came from the bleeding girl in Itachi's arms. "St… Stop it…" Both of them stopped and watched as her breathing came laboriously. "Sasuke, please, go away."

Sasuke stood there, his face a mix of shock and anger. "But, why?" 'I thought we had something…' he thought.

Mandy, still in Itachi's arms, looked at Sasuke, pondering his question. Indeed, why? Because when she got her memories, she remembered everything, before _and_ after she lost them in the first place. Before, when she first met Itachi, he had been sincere from the start. Sasuke…

'He used me from the beginning.' thought Mandy, tears welling up. 'He was using me from the start, and probably said he loved me so that I would be more cooperative.' A tear slid down her cheek as she made a defiant face at Sasuke. She hated him because he said it, and she hated herself for believing. She thought he meant it before, and didn't know that he still truly did.

"I just don't want to see you now. Now go." Her voice wavered as she spoke, forcing herself to stay conscious despite the blood loss.

And something happened that Itachi didn't expect to.

Sasuke walked out the door.

(With Sasuke, outside the door)

Yes, Sasuke walked out the door willingly. However, he was nowhere near giving up. Mandy was, obviously, not thinking clearly if she would rather be with Itachi rather than him. Well, when they were going to least expect it, he was going to come back, and he was going to take back what was now his.

And he hid in a tree, suppressing his chakra and waiting for nightfall.

(With Itachi and Mandy, now in Mandy's room)

Itachi sat on her bed, where she now lay unconscious. He had done what he could to bandage the wound, and luckily, it would heal. It wouldn't be as quickly as he would've like, but she would heal nonetheless.

He sat there, gazing at the girl who took captive of his heart when they first met. After some minutes passed, he kissed her forehead tenderly, and left the room to scout the area. It bothered him that Sasuke would leave on his own accord.

He walked outside and was greeted by dead silence. He wandered to the side of the mansion and scanned the forest that lined it. Movement caught his sharp eyes, and he looked among the trees.

There it was, blue amongst the green. Itachi chuckled darkly. And now to finish what started before Mandy stepped in between.

(With Sasuke, still in the tree)

'He saw me, good.' thought the younger Uchiha as he jumped out of the tree and landed at its base. He walked away from the shelter of the trees toward his brother. They met halfway.

"So, the pest has decided to stay after all, eh?" Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke stood his ground and looked at his older brother, the one who killed his own clan in his conquest for power. "I stayed to take Amanda back with me." he answered coldly.

A dark chuckle escaped Itachi. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" he asked, moving closer still to his younger brother. The gap between them was growing smaller with each step. When he was right in front of Sasuke's face, Itachi peered down at him and tapped his forehead. "You couldn't even hope to take her away from me. I nearly lost her once to you, and I'm not about to let the same thing happen again."

Sasuke glared at him. "Why would she rather be with you anyway? She obviously doesn't know a thing about you or she would've long deserted you."

Another laugh from the older Uchiha. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. She does indeed know everything about me."

Sasuke didn't even blink. "Probably not about how you went and killed your clan."

Itachi looked at him coldly. "She does though. I've trusted her to stay with me when I told her, and she has."

Sasuke tried to be emotionless with his next words. "Then why don't we settle the score here and now? Winner takes the girl. Loser dies."

A cold smile snaked across Itachi's face. "Ah, but where's the fun in defeating a weakling like you? There's no sport in that at all."

"I don't care." Sasuke hissed. "We will finish what started in there."

Still smiling, Itachi said softly, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we have company."

(With Mandy, just a few minutes before)

Sitting up, pain shot through her side. 'Ugh, I guess that's still tender.' she thought to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, relieved to be moving again. She felt cramped for some odd reason. Slowly, like she was moving through syrup, she made her way across the room toward the window, clutching her side all the while. She held her breath at what she saw. Her window overlooked the forest, and between the vast greenery and where she sat were the two Uchiha brothers.

Quickly, trying to ignore the pain that burst through her body, she tore down the hallway and to where they stood at a face-off. She looked at the smaller figure and scowled. Indeed, the hate she thought she rightfully felt for him was running deep.

They both turned their heads to see the bandaged red-head running toward them, Itachi's face emotionless and Sasuke's full of anger. Anger to what though, she didn't know.

Finally, she was close enough to speak without overexerting herself. "Sasuke, I told you to leave." she darkly told him.

"Not without you I'm not." he answered.

She merely glared at him, muttering darkly, "Yes you are. I'm staying with Itachi like I was before. Now go." She linked her arm through Itachi's as if to make her case clear.

Sasuke saw this and said nothing. He looked at his brother and to the girl and back to Itachi again. The look on his face could be read along the lines of, 'the next time we meet one of us dies'.

And the look on Itachi's face could be read as, 'I look forward to it'.

And Sasuke set off into the forest, thinking and plotting about his next attempt to get Mandy back.

(With Itachi and Mandy)

Sure he was out of earshot, Itachi turned his face toward the love of his life and took hold of her hands. "Mandy?" he asked softly.

"Hm?"

"There was something I meant to ask you before all this shit happened." he said, rubbing small circles in her palms.

Curiosity played across her face. "What's that?"

Itachi dropped to one knee, and still holding her hands in his own, he looked at her face. "Will you marry me?"

The only things that could be heard was Mandy squealing and shouting 'yes', as she hugged Itachi.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was not out of earshot.

(With Sasuke)

He couldn't believe it. His brother proposed and she accepted. There was no way he was going to win her back now. He might as well be trying to bring his family back from the dead, he would have a better chance.

As fast as lightening, he got away from there.

(A few years later)

Itachi and Mandy were happily wed, and already proud parents of a beautiful girl named Yuuki. They heard nothing more of the younger Uchiha. Well, Mandy didn't. Itachi had.

He had taken a suicide mission, an unranked one. Everyone tried to talk him out of, even Lady Hokage herself. He wouldn't listen though, and Itachi had a feeling why.

The coward wanted to get out of this world. 'At least he had some pride and died in a worthy way, rather than being a coward and committing suicide.'

It didn't matter. Everything was perfect the way it was for him, and that's all that mattered to him. Not that his brother died, but that he had his wonderful wife and adorable daughter who would never know she had an uncle.

End

A/N: Okay, so this is it. Yep. The big finale.

Audience: … :Everyone starts cracking knuckles and advancing on Steph:

Steph: Ah! Hey! I'm sorry about making you wait for such a crappy ending, but I did it the best I can!

_Yin and Yang: Here you go guys. :Has Steph hanging upside-down by her foot: Feel free to play piñata._

Steph: AHH! But it would've been so much more worse if something tragic hadn't happened at the end! Besides, at least I had Sasuke die honorably! I really was going to let his body hang from the rafters and Sakura finding his rotting corpse!

Audience: … :Carrying pitchforks and torches:

:POP:

… Whew, nightmare. Okay, so you people won't kill me, right? Well, I'm going to hide underneath a rock anyway.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, because I had fun writing it. And thanks for sticking with me until the very end, because it just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I feel like my baby's all grown up now. X3 Annd... I'd say more but I'm a lazy ass.

Thanks again for reading the craptacular series! Though I really did try my best on it.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die to make up for such a bad ending.

-Steph-


End file.
